


Je ne vais nulle part

by Fantooome



Series: Derrière la caméra [1]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Not Kayfabe Compliant, WWE SummerSlam
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 18:32:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9001843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantooome/pseuds/Fantooome
Summary: Seth veut que Dean admette ses sentiments pour lui. Ce à quoi il ne s’attendait pas, c’est que le Lunatic Fringe le fasse… au beau milieu de leur match à Summerslam 2014.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Je ne sais pas s’il y a des fans d’Ambrollins par ici, mais j’espère que cela pourra plaire à quelqu’un :)
> 
> L’histoire se déroule aux alentours de Summerslam 2014, où Dean et Seth avaient un Lumberjack Match dans le cadre de leur rivalité post-éclatement du Shield. Lors de ce match, Dean a prononcé quelques mots intéressants et, évidemment, mon esprit tordu a mal interprété cela ;) Attention, c’est très guimauve avec un soupçon de drame.
> 
> Warnings : langage parfois familier/grossier, mention de mauvais traitements infligés à un enfant (rien d’explicite), mention de relations sexuelles entre hommes.

C'était peut-être (surement) égoïste de sa part, mais Seth aurait aimé, même si ce n'est qu'une seule fois, que Dean prononce les mots. Vous savez, ces trois mots spéciaux, ceux qui renforcent à tout jamais une relation.

Ceux que Dean n'a jamais dit à personne, et ceux qu'il a juré de ne jamais dire à personne. Ceux que Seth a désespérément besoin d'entendre, et ceux qu'il n'entend toujours pas.

Juste trois mots. Cela devrait être simple à dire, non ?

Mais pour Dean, ça ne l'était pas. Son enfance n'avait pas été heureuse, loin de là. Il n'avait jamais connu l'amour d'une mère ou d'un père. La première était une prostituée et une junkie et ne s'intéressait à lui que le temps de lui cracher en pleine face qu'il n'était qu'un fardeau, une bouche inutile à nourrir, une nuisance, un parasite. Le reste du temps, elle l'ignorait royalement, trop shootée ou occupée avec ses clients pour le remarquer, triste et seul dans un coin de l'appartement miteux où ils vivaient.

Le second avait disparu quelques temps après (ou avant, selon la version que sa mère racontait quand elle était suffisamment bourrée pour parler à son fils du passé) sa naissance, emporté par les flics et croupissant en prison depuis. Dean ne l'avait vu qu'une fois, et ce souvenir hantait parfois encore ses cauchemars. Il devait avoir cinq ou six ans, et sa mère avait décidé de l'emmener voir « l'enfoiré à cause de qui tu es là » dans la prison de leur comté. L'homme était dans un sale état, avait à peine prêté attention à lui, choisissant à la place de s'engueuler avec sa mère, si fort que les gardiens l'avaient renvoyé vite fait dans sa cellule, laissant l'ex du détenu le traiter de tous les noms pendant qu'il partait, un Dean terrorisé et dégoûté par ses deux parents à côté d'elle.

Pour résumer, à cause de ses relations plus que chaotiques avec ses géniteurs, et son enfance passée entre l'appart apocalyptique de sa mère et différents foyers d'accueils surpeuplés de gamins violents qui lui flanquaient une raclée dès qu'ils pouvaient (ou du moins, jusqu'à ce que Dean apprenne lui aussi à donner des coups, et à partir de ce moment ce n’était plus lui qui dégustait), Dean avait de gros problèmes de confiance. 

Il avait du mal à aimer, et à se faire aimer. Sa crainte, même si sa fierté l'empêchait de le dire à voix haute, était que s'il avouait son amour à quelqu'un, ce dernier le laisserait tomber. Comme tous ceux qu'il avait aimés un jour. Sa mère, finalement morte d'overdose l'année de ses dix-neuf ans. Son père, toujours coincé en prison, lieu d'où il ne sortirait surement jamais, d'ailleurs, son dossier ne cessant de s'alourdir de bagarres entre détenus et autres joyeusetés du genre. Son meilleur ami, Sami, rencontré dans un de ces foyers d'accueil minables de Cincinnati, qui s'était jeté du haut d'un pont à l'âge de seize ans. Tous aimés, tous partis.

Et au milieu de tout ça, de toute cette misère sentimentale, venait Seth Rollins. 

Seth, qui avait décidé, le matin où ils s'étaient rencontrés pour la première fois au Performance Center de la WWE, qu'ils allaient devenir meilleurs amis. Comme ça, sans préambule d'aucune sorte. Il était venu vers Dean, lui avait souri, puis lui avait dit « Je te connais, tu es Jon Moxley » (Pas même de bonjour, soit ce gars va toujours directement à l'essentiel, soit il est vraiment malpoli, avait pensé un Dean interloqué).

\- Je suis Tyler Black, enfin, ici ils m'ont refilé un autre nom, ils m’appellent Seth Rollins. J’aurai préféré qu’ils continuent de m’appeler Tyler mais bon apparemment il y avait des problèmes de licence ou je ne sais quoi et donc ils…

Le reste du monologue du jeune homme se perdit dans les autres sons de la pièce alors que Dean réfléchissait. Tyler Black, oui, il l'avait déjà vu lutter quelque part. Le gars était un de ces crétins d'high flyer qui passait plus de temps dans les airs que sur le sol. Très gracieux et joli, mais pas très utile en cas de vraie bagarre. 

\- … et voilà pourquoi au final ils ont choisi ça comme nouveau nom. Au fait, ça te dit d'aller boire un verre ? C'est moi qui invite !

Tyler, enfin Seth de son nouveau nom, ennuyait déjà un peu le natif de l’Ohio, avec son énergie débordante et son débit de paroles impressionnant, mais eh, il ne pouvait pas dire non à quelques boissons gratuites. Surtout s'il était invité par un gars mignon, ce qui était présentement le cas. Dean accepta et suivit l'Iowien, qui se fendit un énorme sourire et se remit à parler à toute vitesse. 

\- Tu vas voir, on va devenir de supers amis ! s'exclama-t-il toujours en souriant.

Ils le sont devenus. 

Oh, pas tout de suite, mais à force de trainer avec Seth pendant tout son temps libre, et de découvrir que l'high flyer n'était pas aussi superficiel qu'il le laissait paraître (en réalité, c'était un type tout-à-fait sympa, qui certes semblait être branché en permanence sur 220 Volts, mais était également sensible et se souciait vraiment des gens qu'il appréciait), Dean laissa peu à peu tomber les barrières qu'il avait construites autour de lui pour se protéger. Et il laissa entrer Seth dans son cœur plus qu'il ne le souhaitait.

Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte immédiatement, mais le ninja aux cheveux bicolores prenait de plus en plus d'importance pour lui. Au point qu'il, et il avait toujours du mal à se l'avouer, commençait à l'aimer plus que ce qu'il ne devrait. Plus qu'un ami normal. Plus que ce qu'il ne se le permettrait lui-même.

Quand Dean avait finalement réalisé que Seth était devenu la personne la plus importante de sa vie, il avait complètement paniqué. Même pire que simplement paniquer. Il était parti le plus loin possible de l'Iowien, complétement terrifié par ses sentiments, par leurs sentiments (car il était évident que Seth l'aimait également, la façon dont il le regardait et dont il souriait dès qu'il le voyait était un assez bon indice). Il avait disparu pendant une semaine. 

Une semaine passée à se saouler et à fumer tout en essayant désespérément de ne pas penser à quel point le ninja lui manquait (peine perdue).

C'était Seth qui l'avait finalement retrouvé, dans un état plus que pitoyable, effondré sur le sol d'un motel miteux de Cincinnati. Seth qui l'avait aidé à décuver et à se soigner (parce que oui, évidemment, il fallait en plus de tout le reste qu'il se choppe une crève monumentale). Seth qui avait tout compris, et qui ne le poussait pas, ne voulant pas l'affoler encore plus. Seth qui savait quand être avec lui et quand le laisser seul. Seth qui était toujours là pour lui, et qu'il n'était pas foutu de remercier à cause de cette foutue promesse qu'il s'était faite à lui-même.

Mais il s'était calmé. A force de patience et de calme, Seth avait réussi à gagner sa confiance. Sa confiance sur le plan amical (bien que de ce côté tout était déjà quasiment réglé). Et, plus important, sa confiance sur le plan romantique. Chose qui n'était vraiment pas donnée au départ.

Leur premier baiser était venu de façon totalement inattendue. Ils étaient sur le canapé du salon de l'appartement de Dean à Las Vegas. La télé était allumée mais aucun des deux hommes ne la regardait vraiment, préférant à la place parler de tout et de rien. A force de discuter, ils s'étaient peu à peu rapprochés, passant d'une distance d'un bon mètre entre eux au début de la soirée, à leurs côtés se touchant et leurs visages séparés d'une dizaine de centimètres seulement en fin de nuit. 

Ce fut Dean qui remarqua soudainement la proximité entre leurs deux corps et se raidit, un peu mal à l'aise. Seth commençait déjà à s'éloigner pour laisser son espace au natif de l’Ohio, murmurant des excuses, quand Dean, sur une impulsion, attrapa sa nuque d'un mouvement vif et tira sa tête encore plus proche qu'auparavant. 

Leurs souffles se mêlaient. Leurs yeux étaient prisonniers les uns des autres et semblaient se parler. Dans ceux de Dean, il y avait un soupçon de peur, mais aussi de l'envie et de la détermination. Dans ceux de Seth, l'envie mais aussi l'inquiétude de pousser trop loin son amant. Au final, ils ne surent jamais qui d'entre eux avait réuni leurs lèvres, mais ils s'embrassèrent avec tant de douceur et de délicatesse qu'aujourd'hui encore ce souvenir leur fait chaud au cœur quand ils se le remémorent.

Malgré la promesse implicite qu'ils n'iraient pas plus loin que quelques baisers ce soir, le ninja se retrouva néanmoins à califourchon sur les genoux de Dean, les mains de ce dernier placées très, très bas sur son dos. Et quand Dean s'écarta finalement, son malaise l'ayant rattrapé, Seth passa le reste de la nuit près de lui, lui chuchotant maintes et maintes fois « Je ne vais nulle part. Je te jure que je ne vais pas t'abandonner. Tu m'entends, Dean ? Je ne pars pas. Je te le promets. »

Leur première fois vint également d'une manière assez incongrue. Cela faisait déjà quelques temps qu'ils dormaient ensemble, dans le même lit, mais sans jamais être intimes. Cette nuit-là, ils s'étaient endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre après une soirée passée à regarder la télé avec bière et pizzas. La tête de Seth reposait sur la poitrine de Dean, leurs lèvres picotant encore des quelques doux baisers qu'ils avaient échangé.

Quelques heures plus tard, le ninja s'était réveillé tellement emprisonné dans les bras de Dean qu'il pouvait à peine respirer et se déplacer. Ils avaient bougé dans leur sommeil à un moment de la nuit, et désormais le dos de Seth reposait contre le torse du natif de l’Ohio, et ses fesses étaient pressées tout contre l'entrejambe de son amant. Entrejambe dont la pièce maîtresse avait l'air bien réveillé. Merde. 

Maintenant, l'homme aux cheveux bicolores avait deux problèmes : un, il n'allait pas tarder à étouffer vu la manière dont Dean le serrait, comme s'il avait peur qu'il ne s'enfuie en pleine nuit ; et deux, la sensation de son membre dur contre ses fesses commençait à l'exciter également. 

Soudain, il y eut du mouvement derrière lui, et le nez de Dean fouina dans ses cheveux blonds et bruns pour atteindre sa nuque, à laquelle il donna un léger baiser. Remarquant qu'il tenait Seth un peu trop fermement, il desserra son étreinte tout en murmurant des excuses. Le plus jeune en profita pour se retourner et faire face à Dean, torse contre torse.  
Ce dernier avait les joues légèrement rouges du fait de son excitation impossible à cacher, mais lorsque Seth appuya ensemble leurs bassins, il se détendit, constatant qu'il n'était pas le seul à être plus excité que ce qu'il ne le devrait. Les mains de Seth dérivèrent de chaque côté du visage de son amant, un de ses pouces formant de petits cercles rassurants sur la pommette de Dean. 

Ses yeux marron plantés dans ceux bleus du plus vieil homme, il se mit à parler, à voix basse pour ne pas rompre la tranquillité de la chambre. 

\- Tu sais que je n'allais pas m'enfuir hein ? Que je ne vais toujours pas partir ? Je ne veux pas te quitter Dean. Tu comprends ? Je ne vais nulle part.

Les mots rassurèrent l’homme aux cheveux courts, mais il avait besoin de plus que ça. Il avait besoin de gestes. Seth, on ne sait comment, l'avait compris. Comme toujours. Et c'est pourquoi il les fit basculer, s'arrangeant pour que Dean se retrouve entre ses jambes écartées. La position ne pouvait être plus équivoque. 

Dean le regarda avec des yeux écarquillés, comme s'il n'avait jamais pensé un jour que Seth lui laisserait le contrôle comme ça (et peut-être qu'effectivement il n'y avait jamais songé). Seth, les mains toujours tenant la tête de Dean, lui offrit un sourire encourageant, et d'une traction douce scella leurs lèvres ensemble. 

Et c'est ainsi que se déroula leur première fois. Leurs corps collés l'un à l'autre, les yeux dans les yeux, avec beaucoup d'hésitations, de murmures et de baisers tendres. Et quand Dean entra pour la première fois en Seth et qu'il le vit, la tête rejetée en arrière, gémissant doucement, il sut dans son cœur que là était sa place, et que les choses étaient enfin normales. Que Seth était celui qu'il lui fallait. Le seul qui le comprenait. Son âme-sœur, il l'appellerait, s'il ne trouvait pas ce mot complètement niais. 

La première fois où Seth avoua son amour à Dean, c'était une matinée d'hiver, un de leurs rares jours de congé. Ils n'avaient tous deux pas eu le courage de sortir du lit chaud et confortable, et leur séance de câlins gentils avait vite dégénéré en quelque chose de plus… chauffé. Seth avait fini par se retrouver à califourchon sur Dean, et ils l’avaient fait comme ça, sans que jamais leurs yeux ne se quittent. Et là, juste après l'orgasme, alors que l'homme aux cheveux bicolores s'était effondré au-dessus du natif de l’Ohio, la bouche à quelques centimètres de son oreille, il lui dit les trois mots.

\- Je t'aime.

Les mots firent se raidir Dean, et Seth s'empressa de continuer : « Ne t'inquiète pas, t'es pas obligé de me le dire aussi. Je voulais juste que tu le saches. » Le plus vieux des deux amants se détendit, et fut même capable d'offrir un sourire -certes un peu tremblant- à Seth. Ce dernier ne fit aucun commentaire sur les yeux un peu trop brillants de son homme.

Et à travers de simples regards, de sourires lumineux et de petits gestes insignifiants pour certains mais qui voulaient dire le monde pour eux, Seth était assuré que Dean l'aimait, même s'il ne lui disait jamais par des mots.

Et jusqu'à un temps, c'était bien. Cela lui suffisait. Mais maintenant, ce n’était plus assez.

A force de tout donner sans recevoir autant, Seth commençait de son côté aussi à développer des insécurités. Son esprit commençait à lui jouer des tours, à lui faire croire qu’il vivait une relation à sens unique, peut-être même que Dean se jouait de lui.

Alors oui, cela pourrait être considéré comme un peu égoïste, mais Seth voulait que Dean lui dise « Je t'aime », qu'il le rassure et le prenne dans ses bras. Même rien qu'une fois. Il en avait besoin. Et c'était ce qu'il tentait actuellement d'expliquer à son amant, alors qu'ils étaient tous deux tranquillement installés sur le canapé de leur chambre d’hôtel. Cependant la conversation qu'il aurait souhaitée ne se déroula pas comme prévu. 

\- Dean, j’ai besoin que tu le dises. C’est important pour moi, tu vois ? s'exclama Seth, se redressant.

\- Seth, tu peux me demander n'importe quoi, tout ce que tu veux, sauf ça ! 

\- Bon sang Dean, ce n’est pas si compliqué que ça pourtant ! T’as juste trois mots à dire !

Seth commençait à s’énerver un petit peu. 

\- Je ne peux pas, tu comprends ? Je ne peux pas, expliqua le blond avec émotion, tout en se levant du canapé, envoyant valser quelques coussins par la même occasion.

\- Dean... gémit le ninja, tentant une autre approche. Je ne peux pas continuer comme ça... J'ai... j'ai besoin de te l'entendre dire. S'il-te-plait.

Le plaidoyer de Seth atteint directement le cœur de Dean, mais peu importe comment il essayait, les mots ne voulaient pas franchir ses lèvres. L'homme aux cheveux bicolores quitta à son tour le canapé et se rapprocha de Dean qui lui tournait le dos quelques mètres plus loin.

\- Je... je suis désolé Seth... Je ne peux pas...

Les yeux de l'Iowien, déjà bien humides, laissèrent échapper les larmes qu'il tentait vaillamment de retenir jusque-là. Dean se mordit la lèvre, se haïssant mentalement pour mettre son amant dans un tel état, mais il ne s’approcha pas de Seth. Il commença nerveusement à se frotter la clavicule, la tension dans la pièce étant trop importante pour lui.

L’homme aux cheveux bicolores renifla fort peu gracieusement, puis le cœur près de se briser, il se détourna et se dirigea vers la porte.

\- Seth non... murmura Dean.

\- Je ne te quitte pas, le rassura aussitôt son amant d'une voix tremblante à cause de ses pleurs. J'ai juste besoin d’être un peu seul. Je reviendrai, c'est promis.

Puis avec un dernier sourire triste, l'homme aux cheveux bicolores était parti. Et, malgré sa promesse, le bruit de la porte se fermant sonna comme le point final de leur relation aux oreilles de Dean.

XxXxX

Après avoir quitté Dean, Seth était allé voir la seule personne qu’il savait susceptible de l’aider dans une telle situation. Son meilleur ami et frère, Roman Reigns. Par chance, celui-ci avait hérité d’une chambre à l’étage juste en dessous de celle du couple. Trop bouleversé, il entra directement dans la pièce sans prendre la peine de frapper, s’avança vers le Samoan occupé à lire le journal sur le lit et commença immédiatement à parler.

\- Je crois que j’ai fait une connerie…

\- Quoi, tu as encore pris une boisson concentrée en vitamines de citron vert de Papouasie ou je ne sais quoi ? J’t’avais dit que ce truc te… Merde, qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ?

Roman était passé en mode grand frère surprotecteur en moins d’une seconde dès qu’il avait aperçu le visage dévasté de Seth. Il se leva du lit et s’approcha doucement de son ancien coéquipier, qui avait les bras enroulés autour de lui dans une sorte d’auto-câlin.

\- J’ai… Enfin… Dean et moi on s’est un peu disputés.

\- A quel sujet ?

\- Je voulais juste qu’il me le dise, tu sais ? renifla le ninja, sachant que son ami comprendrait immédiatement de quoi il parlait, vu que Roman avait souvent joué le rôle de confident, que ce soit pour l’un des membres du couple ou l’autre.

Roman soupira puis ouvrit les bras pour accueillir Seth, lui donnant une solide accolade fraternelle. 

\- Je sais que je devrais pas penser ça, poursuivit l’homme aux cheveux bicolores, mais des fois j’ai l’impression qu’il ne m’aime pas autant que je l’aime, qu’il ne m’aimera jamais comme je le fais ou… Je sais pas, tout est si compliqué dans ma tête…

\- Il faut vraiment que tu apprennes à avoir plus confiance en toi Seth. Dean ferait n’importe quoi pour tes beaux yeux. 

\- Mais…

\- Pas de « mais ». Dean t’aime à mort, il ne sait juste pas comment te le dire. Donc, tu arrêtes d’être un abruti, tu ramènes ton cul chez lui illico et tu t’excuses. 

Seth renifla encore, n’appréciant guère d’être engueulé ainsi, puis se mordit la lèvre, la tête toujours embrouillée par les doutes.

\- Seth, écoute un peu. Dean ne jure que par toi, tout le temps. Tu le sais ?

Le ninja acquiesça légèrement.

\- Et tu as vu la façon dont il te regarde ? On dirait que tu es la seule personne au monde qui compte pour lui.

\- C’est ce qu’il est aussi pour moi…

\- Je sais, ça crève les yeux que vous êtes faits l’un pour l’autre, sourit le Samoan. Allez, va le retrouver, excuse-toi et réconforte-le. Crois-moi, il te le dira un jour. Laisse-lui juste le temps.

\- J’espère que tu as raison Roman. J’espère que tu as raison…

XxXxX

Seth réapparu finalement au bout de quelques heures. Des heures que Dean avait passé à craindre qu'il ne reviendrait pas. Que Seth l'avait quitté, qu'il en avait finalement eu assez de lui et de son incapacité à faire confiance aux gens, qu'il l'avait quitté et qu'il ne reviendrait plus jamais.

Mais il était là. 

Seth était revenu. Il avança lentement vers l'endroit contre le mur où Dean s'était effondré après son départ et s'agenouilla, pas trop près pour ne pas brusquer son amant, mais pas trop loin non plus. Puis il se mit à parler doucement.

\- Je suis désolé. J’ai merdé. Je... Je n'avais pas le droit de te demander ça. Je sais que c'est dur pour toi. Et je n'aurai pas dû partir comme ça. Je suis vraiment désolé...

Le visage de Dean était rempli de douleur quand il était entré dans la pièce, mais désormais il montrait du soulagement. Le natif de l’Ohio attrapa la main de Seth et le tira vers lui, le prenant dans ses bras. La tête aux cheveux bicolores se retrouva posée sur la clavicule de Dean, son corps replié entre les jambes écartées.

\- Ça va, murmura Dean dans les mèches de son amant. Tu es là, c'est tout ce qui compte. 

\- Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas te blesser.

\- Chut, ça va...

Dean embrassa doucement le dessus de la tête de Seth et resserra son étreinte autour de son corps. Ce dernier se flagella mentalement, l’image des yeux rouges et gonflés de son amant, ainsi que de sa lèvre inférieure meurtrie à force qu’il ne la morde étant un rappel incessant de sa faute.

\- Juste... Ne pars plus comme ça. Tu m'as vraiment fait peur.

\- Promis. Je ne partirai plus jamais, jura l'Iowien tout en se blottissant dans la chaleur du corps de son amant.

La nuit venue, Dean s'endormit en tenant Seth fortement, comme la nuit de leur première fois. Sauf que cette fois-ci, Seth savait que c'était uniquement sa faute si son amant avait peur qu'il ne le quitte. Et il se haïssait pour cela, pour avoir presque gâché toute une relation de plusieurs années par une action stupide et précipitée.

Il avait blessé Dean et il s'en voulait énormément.

Et maintenant, Seth était terrifié d'avoir peut être brisé la confiance que Dean avait en lui.

XxXxX

Les jours suivants ne donnèrent pas raison à ses craintes. A part le fait que Dean le tenait plus souvent et plus fortement qu'avant, la confiance semblait toujours là. Altérée, peut-être, mais pas brisée. 

Summerslam approchait à grands pas, et de ce fait leur match de bûcherons également. La tension s’accentuait de plus en plus parmi les Superstars et Divas. Le parfum des grands matchs, des pay-per-view haletants, des storylines inoubliables et des fans déchainés montait dans l’air et mettait dans un état quasi constant de pression tous les lutteurs de la compagnie.

Avec cette pression qui augmentait de jour en jour, Seth n’eut pas le temps pour réfléchir sur sa relation avec Dean. Les choses fonctionnaient comme avant, donc cela lui suffisait. Il avait décidé de suivre le conseil de Roman et ne rien forcer. Cette stratégie avait toujours bien réussi avec Dean de toute façon, alors autant continuer comme cela.  
Summerslam arriva enfin. Seth et Dean avaient décidé de mettre le paquet afin de contenter le public, malgré le peu de temps dont ils disposaient. Leur match était, à son avis totalement objectif, rien de moins qu’excellent, leur alchimie étant quasi parfaite. Ils devinaient les mouvements que l’autre allait faire avant même que ce dernier n’y pense. Aucun des deux n’hésita un seul instant à prendre des risques pour divertir la foule, se jetant chacun dans une masse de bûcherons, volant d’un bout à l’autre du ring et même se baladant dans la salle quelques instants, pour le plus grand bonheur des fans présents dans l’arène.

Et là, au milieu du ring, juste après leur petite escapade dans les gradins, devant les milliers de gens présents dans la salle et les millions devant leur télévision, Dean fit l’impensable. Impensable pour lui, impensable pour Seth, impensable pour Roman, impensable pour tout le monde.

Il murmura « Je t’aime, mon frère » à Seth. Puis l’embrassa sur le front. Puis lui infligea le Curb Stomb, la propre prise de finition du ninja. 

A la réflexion, c’est sans doute cette dernière action qui choqua les gens. Mais pour Seth et Roman, ce fut ce que Dean avait dit.

Il avait prononcé les trois mots. 

Certes, il les avait fait passer pour des mots prononcés du fait de la storyline, et destinés au personnage que jouait Seth, mais ce dernier savait qu’il y avait plus. Que Dean avait finalement surmonté sa peur, et qu’il lui montrait à quel point il lui faisait confiance.

S’il n’était pas actuellement au milieu d’une bagarre générale lancée par Kane, et accessoirement à la télévision devant des millions de fans, Seth aurait certainement sauté sur Dean à cet instant précis. Mais malheureusement, ou heureusement, tout dépend du point de vue, il avait quand même un minimum de conscience professionnelle, et finit le match comme prévu. Il frappa Dean avec sa mallette, comme le bon heel qu’il était, puis repartit en coulisses non sans parader.

Une fois hors de vue des caméras, il laisser affleurer un large sourire un peu niais du fait de l’aveu de Dean et s’éloigna de la zone un peu trop peuplée de Superstars et Divas curieux pour s’enfoncer dans des couloirs moins fréquentés. Il se dirigeait vers les vestiaires quand il fut soudainement arrêté par un Samoan de cent vingt kilos à l’air renfrogné mais néanmoins heureux (Roman était effectivement un paradoxe à lui tout seul).

\- Alors, j’ai cru entendre des trucs intéressants dans le ring tout à l’heure… commença Roman d’une voix amusée.

Seth rougit légèrement, son sourire s’agrandissant.

\- Je suis content pour toi. Pour vous deux. Vous le méritez vraiment, déclara ensuite Roman, laissant apparaitre son côté « papa ours », rare pour ceux qui ne le connaissaient pas.

\- Merci, murmura Seth, ému. C’est un peu grâce à toi aussi qu’on en est là. Tu m’as aidé à ne pas faire la plus grosse connerie de mon existence.

\- Hé, c’est à ça que servent les frères. Bon maintenant, cesse d’arborer ce sourire débile, arrête de tenir cette fichue mallette comme si c’était ton gosse et va célébrer avec ton homme ! grogna le Samoan, repassant en mode guerrier grincheux.

\- Oui chef, ricana le high flyer d’un ton sarcastique.

Il reprit ensuite son chemin vers les vestiaires, où il se doutait que Dean se trouverait. Et effectivement, Ambrose était assis là, dans son vestiaire privé, les pieds sur la table, comme si les lieux lui appartenaient. Bien que cela ne dérangeait pas Seth en ce moment, vu l’ardeur avec laquelle il sauta sur son amant et fracassa leurs lèvres ensemble.

A califourchon sur Dean, les mains de ce dernier sur sa taille, et les siennes dans ses cheveux courts, Seth était aux portes du paradis. Il ne lui manquait plus qu’une seule chose pour être l’homme le plus heureux sur Terre à cet instant.

\- Redis-le, murmura-t-il en s’éloignant de quelques centimètres des lèvres de Dean, le souffle court et les joues rouges.

\- Quoi ? marmonna Dean, le cerveau manifestement encore un peu embrouillé du baiser intense qui venait juste de se terminer.

\- Allez, l’encouragea Seth, si tu peux le dire devant des millions de gens, tu peux le répéter quand il n’y a que nous deux. Dis-le…

Dean resta silencieux quelques secondes, les yeux perdus dans ceux de son amant. Yeux chocolat remplis d’espoir, de joie et d’amour.

\- Je t’aime Seth Rollins, finit-il par dire, la gorge nouée par l’émotion.

A peine les mots eurent-ils quitté sa bouche que les lèvres et la langue de Seth l’attaquaient de nouveau. Leurs muscles bougeaient en une synchronisation parfaite forcée par l’habitude. Et quand ils finirent par rompre le baiser, leurs respirations haletantes, l’homme aux cheveux bicolores posa sa tête sur l’épaule de Dean puis murmura :

\- Je t’aime aussi. Et je n’irai jamais nulle part.


End file.
